Love is the best medicine
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki x Jūshirō Ukitake. When some gets sick, you're supposed to make them feel better, right? *wink* Rated M for sexual content and some lemon. You have been warned.


Jūshirō gave another cough and clutched at his chest. He was sick again, and because he was coughing too much to work, he was resting at Ūgendo. He was laying on some blankets on the wooden floors, in the main room with the doors open and as many windows as he could find open.

His hands were dripping with blood and he felt slightly dizzy by looking at all the blood. He knew he should be used to it by now, but he didn't usually cough up this much blood.

He heard a faint footstep and he looked up with blood trickling from his mouth and fingerprints of blood around his lower face. He saw Byakuya walk in who slipped his shoes off at the entrance of the door.

Jūshirō said nothing and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, which was too bloody to be of any use. Byakuya had been coming since about fifty years ago. A friendship grew between the two which only showed itself when he came at Ūgendo when Jūshirō was sick.  
Byakuya pulled his captain's haori off and placed it on a shelf. Jūshirō looked up at him as he pulled off his zanpakutou and placed it on top of his neatly folder captain's haori. Jūshirō broke the silence first.

"Just came from work?"

Jūshirō spoke as more blood ran down his chin and dripped over his clothes. Byakuya gave a small nod and Jūshirō gave a small smile in return. Byakuya had once said that he acted like his spouse whenever he asked such questions. Jūshirō found that slightly humorous, but also cute. It was wishful thinking, though, that Byakuya could always care for him like he did.

Byakuya left the room for a few moments then came back carrying a bowl of water and some towels. He kneeled on the ground and picked up one of the towels. He began wiping the blood from Jūshirō's face. He was soft and light, not wanting to hurt the older man in any way. He ran the towel over Jūshirō's lips and let one of his fingers slip and stay beside the towel. He lightly traced one Jūshirō's lips, keeping his touch soft.  
Something about the white-haired man made him addicted. Each time, he wouldn't mind touching the other man. He didn't mind helping him when he was sick. He especially loved it whenever he could touch the man. It usually came simply from wiping the blood off of him or holding him steady as he coughed, but he found that all good. He was feeling love towards the sick captain, and he had to admit it to himself. Jūshirō was the one he could show himself to and could be calm and happy around. The facts were too many to ignore any longer. He wanted Jūshirō to know his feelings before he left him alone for the night.

Byakuya finished wiping his mouth and then looked down at Jūshirō's hands. They were dripping with blood. He wiped them as best as he could with a towel, then slowly rolled up Jūshirō's sleeves so the blood wouldn't touch his arms.

Byakuya began to feel slightly breathless as his hands passed so many times over Jūshirō's skin. He looked at Jūshirō's eyes and Jūshirō gave him a smile. It filled Byakuya's heart. Regardless of what Jūshirō went through when he got sick, Byakuya was always there to help. It was almost routine that after suffering for a few hours, Byakuya would come right after he was done work.

Byakuya took one of Jūshirō's hands in his own and held the warm hand for a few moments longer than he should have. He then placed it in the bowl of water. Byakuya placed a finger at the base of Jūshirō's hand and lightly rubbed it to get the blood off. Whenever he was doing this, he could freely touch Jūshirō. He tried no to make it too obvious, but he massaged the back of Jūshirō's hand with his thumb. After a few moments of having the man unmoving, Byakuya took Jūshirō's hand out and placed it on a towel. He took Jūshirō's other hand and did the same thing.

When he placed them both out Jūshirō gave another cough. Blood stuck to his lips and a few drops landed on the floor. Byakuya wiped up Jūshirō's mouth again, being careful not to touch him with his bare fingers this time. He softly dabbed his lips, his eyes on Jūshirō's lips as if he wanted to get all the blood off. In truth, he was only imagining those lips on his. How they would taste, if they would be as soft on his lips as how soft they were on his fingers.

Jūshirō gave another cough an Byakuya held the towel against his mouth. Jūshirō went into a violent coughing fit, trying to gasp for air. Byakuya moved the towel away, it would only suffocate Jūshirō when he tried to breathe. He watched Jūshirō cough and he wished desperately if there was anything he could do. Then, he had an idea.

He collected Jūshirō's long white hair in his hands and held it behind his head. He kept it out of the blood that Jūshirō was coughing up. He moved behind Jūshirō slightly and then slowly ran his fingers through the white hair. It was soft to the touch, just like his lips. Byakuya continued to hold Jūshirō's hair back until Jūshirō stopped coughing.

When Jūshirō stopped coughing he took in a few shaking breaths to fill his lungs again. He moved ever so slightly than gave a small moan of pain.

Byakuya heard the moan and felt his heart thud. Dear god, he thought, must he sound so adorable? So vulnerable, so wanting?  
Byakuya brought his mouth to Jūshirō's ear and whispered to him in a husky voice.

"where does it hurt?"

Jūshirō gave another moan of pain and no words. He felt Byakuya let go of his hair and place soft hands on his shoulders. That was easier than expected. What he wanted now was to be held by Byakuya. He had done it once before, when Jūshirō could hardly catch his breath. He spent hours cuddled into the man's grip and breathing in his scent and covered by his body heat. It was addictive. He only wanted to be hugged again. But how would he get the other captain to realize that? The captain who said more words to him by asking if he was alright than how many words he used the entire day at work. The captain who hardly cared for any of his subordinates.

Byakuya continued to whisper into Jūshirō's ear and Jūshirō felt a small shiver run through his spine. He didn't know why he was feeling it, it came as a reflex. Byakuya's warm breath trailed down his neck and into his loose shirt he had on. It had the same warmth he felt inside his arms. Jūshirō made a vow to be cared for and cuddled like he was before. And hopefully before Byakuya had to leave.

"the usual. But my neck is aching."

Instead of a hug, Jūshirō received something so much nicer. He let out a small moan of bliss, he couldn't help it. He felt Byakuya's breath waver slightly on his neck as if Byakuya had been laughing. Perhaps he was.

Byakuya was deeply massaging Jūshirō's neck, relieving the pain and running his fingers along his neck. His warm fingers slipped lower and he couldn't stop. He wrapped his arms around Jūshirō and brought his hands to Jūshirō's chest. He began undoing Jūshirō's shirt, slowly, his hands running across the man's chest as it became more and more revealed. Jūshirō was in shock and couldn't talk until he felt Byakuya's hand spread out on his upper stomach. It was warm, his grip was soft, and Jūshirō actually liked it. He gave a small whimper and spoke in a murmur.

"Byakuya, wh- what are you doing?"

"undressing you. You're tense, Jūshirō. I can make you feel a lot more comfortable. Let me rub your shoulders and back some. After all, you're sick and I should make you feel better. What's wrong with that?"

Byakuya spoke softly and Jūshirō's mind was racing. What's wrong with that, he thought. What's wrong with that is that my shoulders are already bare. What's wrong with that is that your hands are on my stomach and sliding lower. And they're so warm and soft. The problem, Byakuya, he thought, is that if you were to grab me in any way, I would whimper like a baby to you. If you go any lower, I'd moan like crazy. I just wanted a hug, nothing more.

But Byakuya wanted so much more than a hug. He felt Jūshirō's stomach underneath his hands and he drifted his hands lower to the top of Jūshirō's pants. The urge was there. To undress the man some more and make him beg for him.  
Byakuya took his hands away and then pulled off Jūshirō's shirt completely. He tossed it aside and like he had said, he began to massage Jūshirō's shoulders.

Jūshirō felt like whimpering again. He bit the urge back. He was chewing on his lower lip in nervousness, wondering why Byakuya was doing this. He never went to such lengths before. But it felt incredibly good. He knew where Jūshirō had been tensing and he rubbed those spots with ease. It made his body relax and he wanted to close his eyes and rest.

Byakuya then pressed deeply on the back of his neck and Jūshirō gave another whimper. He felt abused. He didn't give Byakuya any permission to do this, but he certainly didn't want the man to stop. It took everything he had to keep himself calm as Byakuya whispered into his ear again. And it wasn't just the words, it was the deepness.

"does that feel good, Jūshirō?"

There was something about the way Byakuya asked it, Jūshirō decided. It was so taunting, it demanded that Jūshirō give in to it all. It was alluring and Jūshirō felt his body grow weak. He didn't want to say anything. So he decided to convey his pleasure in a different way.

He gave another moan and bowed his head back slightly. It wasn't fair, his body was going against him. There was no way he could deny the pleasure of Byakuya's touch, there was no chance that he could pull himself away. And yet his mind was screaming at him to say something. To get Byakuya away from him. But Jūshirō didn't have the will power. He hardly had the will power after the coughing fits he had that day to keep his body working properly. He just didn't have the physical strength to fight Byakuya or tell him off. He would have to behave nicely, he decided, enjoy the touch and be a good boy. After that, maybe Byakuya will be willing to listen to me, he thought. He means no harm, he just wants me to feel better. It isn't like he's going to be here for long either. He usually only stays for an hour at the most.

Byakuya watched Jūshirō arch backwards and he couldn't keep his hands on Jūshirō's back anymore. Jūshirō's hair spilt over his back and fell over Byakuya's hands. Byakuya let go of Jūshirō's back and took a soft grip at his long white hair. He put his hands on Jūshirō's head and began running his fingers through his hair. When he pulled lightly as he came to a knot Jūshirō couldn't be ignored anymore. He was demanding, and he wanted to be felt loved completely. He wasn't used to teasing, he hated it. And if Byakuya would play that way, he wasn't going to be ignored.

Jūshirō gave a small whimper and he felt Byakuya take his hands from his hair. He felt Byakuya's hands on his hips and he jerked his hips against Byakuya's. He gave Byakuya an obvious single as he pushed himself against the man's inner thighs. He could feel Byakuya's hard member against him and he pressed against it with no mercy. He was erect himself, and he felt Byakuya grab at his inner thighs to search for that erection. He came close before Jūshirō took his hands in his own. Jūshirō spoke with his own voice thick with lust.

"why are so hard? All you were doing is taking care of me. Unless you want to take care of me in those ways?"

Byakuya brought his mouth to Jūshirō's ear and his lips ran over Jūshirō's skin as he spoke.

"it's obvious what I want, Jūshirō. Now, you have two options. The first is that you be a good boy. You do as I tell you and I'll let you react how you want to. The second option is that I bind you to your bed and gag you. Which one?"

Jūshirō gave a small whimper. Byakuya was much more direct than he expected. It almost scared him. Then it just made him throb harder. Dear god, he thought, is he this bad? So I'm the good boy while he's the bad one? I never knew he had it in him. He seems good enough. And he knows I'm too weak at the moment to overpower him. He probably would tie me down.

Jūshirō spoke in a quiet voice, jerking his hips into Byakuya's once again.

"I'll be a good boy. You can have me, Byakuya. I give up. I won't fight you. I'm at your mercy."

A little flattery never hurt, and Jūshirō was proven right. Byakuya flicked his tongue inside Jūshirō'a ear. It sent a small shock of anticipation through the older man. That was, unexpected to say the least. He wondered if that was Byakuya's style. Young and dirty. He could live with that, but he would be new to everything.

Byakuya pulled his hands away from Jūshirō's and Jūshirō put his hands behind his head. He said he would be a good boy, and he decided to use it as the excuse for wanting Byakuya to have an easy time.

Byakuya placed his hands over Jūshirō's erection to just feel him throbbing against his hands and the fabric that held him down. He then closed one hand, taking Jūshirō in a firm grip. Jūshirō tried to rub his legs together but Byakuya lightly slapped his upper thigh as he attempted to do so. Jūshirō felt shocked.

Byakuya made a small attempt to explain.

"you said you're my good boy. So you have to behave and stay still while I have you. If not, I won't hesitate to bind you. If you can't stay still, feel free to tell me to tie you up."

Jūshirō only gave another whimper. He kept his legs separate as they became more stiff. Byakuya then squeezed on his member. Jūshirō bit his lower lip to fight his urge to squirm. He felt Byakuya tug on him slightly and Jūshirō gave a moan. He couldn't help it. And he knew it was still only beginning.

Byakuya found his moan satisfactory and decided to get more of them. He took his hands off of Jūshirō then pushed him onto the ground. Jūshirō laid down and watched Byakuya forcibly tug his clothes off. Jūshirō said nothing as his clothes were ripped off and thrown away. He felt slightly embarrassed as he was naked and on the ground. Byakuya was still dressed completely as he put both hands over Jūshirō's erection. The warmth made Jūshirō jerk his hips into the grip. Byakuya playfully squeezed Jūshirō again. Jūshirō gave a small moan and then squirmed. He couldn't help it. He felt himself get slapped on his bare hip and he gave a whimper. Couldn't Byakuya treat him properly? Why did he have to tease and hurt him?

Jūshirō felt Byakuya trace his fingers over his erection in what he would call the most annoying move he had ever faced. Why couldn't Byakuya mount him or enter him? Why was he spending so much time teasing him?

Byakuya bowed his head down then softly kissed Jūshirō right below his very tip. His soft kiss and his tight grip made Jūshirō give another whimper. Byakuya held him steady and gently kissed his tip. He pressed his lips against him and Jūshirō jerked his hips again. He shoved himself in Byakuya's warm mouth and felt the wetness. It was nice, and he didn't want to leave any time soon.

But Byakuya didn't like Jūshirō pushing him. He gave Jūshirō another slap, this time it was hard and it was right over his upper leg. Jūshirō was shocked even more. Byakuya actually hurt him. He could feel the area burning and it began to feel sore. Jūshirō gave another whimper. He was starting to dislike the way Byakuya toyed with people.

Byakuya took his mouth off of Jūshirō and placed his hands on Jūshirō's shoulders. He held him pinned down as Byakuya looked fiercely into Jūshirō's eyes.

"I said to stop moving."

"that's a little impossible, Byakuya."

Jūshirō spoke with the nerve he had left. That nerve won him another slap. This time over his cheek. Jūshirō was in shock. This was not how he imagined it. Byakuya was so, cold and sought power whenever it became sexual. Jūshirō felt another shiver down his spine, but this time it was from fear.

Byakuya stood up and Jūshirō felt forgotten. A few seconds later he was picked up and he snuggled in Byakuya's arms. He didn't care if the man hit him, he was so warm. Jūshirō looked to see Byakuya carrying him to his bedroom. Jūshirō was dropped on his bed and he reached for a blanket. He rolled himself in it as Byakuya began to search the room. Eventually he found a few spare uniforms and he took the sashes from them. Jūshirō felt his ankle get taken and then held against the bed frame. His other ankle was tied down in a similar manner and Jūshirō wondered if it was truly a good idea. Before he could decide Byakuya bonded his hands to the bed frame also. Jūshirō then felt Byakuya place a sash over his mouth and he tied it behind his head. Jūshirō gave a whimper at his situation. He couldn't speak with the gag. He watched Byakuya undress and he trashed around slightly. It was no use. He was bound to tightly. He gave Byakuya a hopeless gaze. One that said he was alone and needed help. He didn't get any help.

Byakuya gave a faint smile at Jūshirō's situation. Serves him right, he thought, he acts like he doesn't want me then shoves himself in my mouth. He'll enjoy it, this is just so he doesn't run away or try to get me to stop.

Byakuya ripped the blanket off and looked over Jūshirō's body. He crawled over Jūshirō and watched the man make a point of looking away and out of the corner of his eyes. Byakuya put a hand on Jūshirō's member, still erect, then slipped a finger inside. Jūshirō gave a moan and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He looked up at the ceiling with eyes that displayed his pleasure. Byakuya then slipped another finger inside and pushed on Jūshirō's tightly clamped muscles. Jūshirō gave a muffled cry as it pained him. Byakuya ignored the cry and pushed his fingers apart. Jūshirō gave another muffled whimper and Byakuya spoke out loud, still setting his eyes on Jūshirō's erection.

"unless you want me to go straight into you and give you more pain, you'll be wise and keep quiet."

Jūshirō held back the rest of his cries and watched Byakuya mount him. He centered himself and slowly went down to make sure he got in him properly. When his tip was inside Byakuya looked on in dismay. It would hurt Jūshirō a lot more. Jūshirō didn't let himself loosen at all, and Byakuya didn't spend enough time trying to make him have a larger entry way.  
Byakuya reached up and softly ran his hand through Jūshirō's hair. He spoke in a more soothing tone, the one he used when Jūshirō was sick.

"It's going to hurt."

Jūshirō said nothing and braced himself for the pain. Byakuya pushed himself inside and Jūshirō cried out loud. He knew it would hurt, but this was more pain than usual. Byakuya forced entry and Jūshirō tightened around Byakuya. He managed to stop his cries but was still in pain. Byakuya gave Jūshirō a soft kiss on the center of his chest before pulling himself out. Once he was out he watched Jūshirō's chest move rapidly to catch his breath. Jūshirō than gave a cry out loud. He began trashing around and Byakuya only watched while sitting on his upper legs. Eventually Byakuya saw the problem. Blood leaked from Jūshirō's gag. Byakuya felt shocked. He didn't think of the possibility of Jūshirō going through another attack.

Byakuya quickly undid the gag and Jūshirō gave a deep cough, spraying some blood over Byakuya's chest. Byakuya crawled up some and untied Jūshirō's hands. He then untied his feet. Jūshirō sat up and continued to cough. Blood was smeared over his hands and lower arms, and he had coughed it over his legs to. Not to mention Byakuya's chest.

After a few minutes of coughing and a lot more blood, Jūshirō was finished. He was covered in blood and he didn't want to be bound again. It was just too uncomfortable and awkward. And he had a fear of coughing again while being under restraint.

He felt a hand rub his back and he saw Byakuya.

"Byakuya, why are you helping me?"

Byakuya said nothing and pulled Jūshirō onto his lap. Jūshirō immediately buried himself into Byakuya's grip, his head on Byakuya's warm chest and Byakuya's member pressed down by the side of his hips. Jūshirō placed his hands on Byakuya's back and Byakuya reached out with one hand to softly play with Jūshirō's member. They staid still cuddling and fondling each other when Byakuya spoke. He was quiet and whispered his words to Jūshirō, as if someone else in the room could hear them.

"I'm sorry. But I want you. I've wanted you for so long and you're alway-"

Byakuya was cut off by Jūshirō kissing his lips. Byakuya's mouth soon got bloodied but he didn't care. When Jūshirō pulled away his lips were a bright red and a strand of saliva hung between their mouths. Jūshirō licked his lips and settled back on Byakuya.

"Byakuya, I just want you to take care of me like you do. If you keep doing that, I'll give myself to you. But you have to do what I say to do and you can only have me when I say you can. Deal?"

"it's a deal."

Byakuya whispered his words back and breathed in Jūshirō's scent. It intoxicated him again that day and he placed his head on the man's shoulder.

They held each other for a few minutes until Jūshirō looked at Byakuya and spoke softly to him.

"how could you ignore my whimpering?"

"the question becomes how I could ignore my erection. How can you flaunt yourself around not care? Last time you were on the ground, half undressed, and moaning out in pain. It took all I had to not sleep with you or kiss you. And when I went home I kept on scowling. Jūshirō, you have to know that when I see you, I want to pounce you. And when we're alone, that feeling is almost impossible to avoid."

"oh, office sex then?"

Jūshirō gave a amused smile but Byakuya looked serious as he nodded. Jūshirō felt a bit worried as he began to stroke Byakuya's back. He continued to talk with some firmness to his voice.

"no. I know you want to keep us a secret. We shouldn't do it at work. It'll become too risky. We can only have it here."

Byakuya gave a sad and slow nod to show he understood but was disappointed. Jūshirō then turned around a bit so he straddled Byakuya.

"but that means right now, you can have me."

Byakuya bit back his smile as Jūshirō held his hands behind his back. He was just too perfect to waste.

Byakuya walked back to Ūgendo with a faint blush on his cheeks. He had forgotten something. He saw Jūshirō standing and facing a wall when he walked in. Jūshirō had his back to him and Byakuya spoke with some embarrassment.

"I forgot my-"

"captain's haori. I know. But I must admit that I would have forgotten mine to if you did what I did to you. So, come get it."

Jūshirō held his arms out and Byakuya noticed that Jūshirō was wearing his captain's haori. Byakuya walked up to Jūshirō and placed his hands at the top of it. In one smooth move he pulled it off of Jūshirō. He revealed that Jūshirō was completely naked underneath it. Jūshirō spoke with a smile in his voice.

"I missed you so I hid it."

"Jūshirō, it's only been twenty four hours."

"it feels so much longer. And it's your fault for not sleeping over like I said you could."

"I don't want anybody to be suspicious of us. But, I can't leave my lover without leaving them completely satisfied."

Jūshirō gave a smile as Byakuya grabbed his member in his hands. Jūshirō fell into his arms and Byakuya kissed the top of his head as Jūshirō moaned. Jūshirō could only smile as Byakuya mounted him a few hurried minutes later. His smile soon vanished as he screamed his lover's name. A name that would stay in his head and be called out by him too often to count.


End file.
